Aru Ishido
The most his life is only hunting on Yandere! He's the most bad guy of the Yandere: Past Diary! There's no way to stop him as well! He's so dangerous hunter in Buraza Town and he never gives up for trying to catch any Yanderes! The thing of his loving to Taro Yamada was not his mistake! He were homo all years includes before meeting Taro Yamada at his first seeing! He doesn't know how to reach out the people to get attention with Taro Yamada and he decided to plan how to get his good attention with Taro.... And suddenly he saw an girl killing some students and Aru Ishido decided to look out and he tried to pull up the boxcutter from his backpack and walks quietly and slowly goes to the girl killing some students.... The girl were cutting the student's hands and Aru Ishido snakes to girl's back and he pokes girl's shoulder and the girl turned to Aru and Aru Ishido waves his hand like an teasing to that girl and starts to cut the girl's arm and the girl starts to scream and the girl starts to cry out so loud with screaming saying "No! Please don't! I don't want to die!" and Aru Ishido were swearing saying that "Calm down! You're stupid little shit! Do you think i'm an deaf!? I could to stab your tongue and cut it out if you continue the scream, okay?!" and the girl starts to calm down but her arm were bleeding and her tears starts to fall down faster and Aru Ishido suddenly kicks the girl's hip and said with angry scream version "Get the hell out and never hurt someone!" And the girl nods her head and starts to flee with hidding her eyes... And Aru Ishido takes his hand to the injured student and said "Are you alright?" and the student said "I'm okay... Just an blood on my hands..." and Aru Ishido said "That's okay... Now go run to your study. I'll try to clean up the blood on floor." and after that Aru Ishido suddenly saw an little cutten hair part and Aru Ishido starts to smell them and said "I know that smell.... It's smell like an another injured student!" and Aru Ishido starts to search that.... And suddenly he saw the girl with cloak eating an corpse... Aru Ishido starts to take an photo and starts to get scared of seeing the girl eating an corpse.... Aru Ishido starts to run at Taro Yamada and he meets Taro... Aru Ishido said "Did you ever saw the girl eating a dead body?!" and Taro Yamada says "Oh... You're again with that stupid things right, Ishido-San?" and Aru Ishido says "No! It's an girl eating a real dead body! That's dead body had something strange hairstyle... But the girl had the cloak and hood! And she didn't noticed me! You should try to look out and i'll tell you the truth!" and Aru Ishido holds Taro Yamada's hand and starts to run at the girl that eating a dead body and suddenly the girl disappeared and Taro Yamada had really not amused mood and said "You should try to calm down at having an trouble with some girls! Get back to your mind and stop telling me about girl eating blah... blah, blah!" and Aru Ishido said "But i saw an girl eating an dea- Ugh! That girl would be dead to me"..... And secretive..... He guessed that the girl that killed in his sight.... He guessed that girl has a name called "Nakano Yurika" but he started to fall in love with her and he wanted to get her married but he doesn't wanted... Because he's really attractive in homosexualism... And he won't take his attractive down for Nakano.... And he doesn't have to get in love with that girl.... Because that girl is actually an Yandere Demonic Girl that she couldn't get grown after getting 22 years old and Aru Ishido is really won't get married to her for waiting an destroy of Earth or just an getting death by elder.... He always get trouble with making an trap for Nakano... And his plans always getting crashed by Nakano... If he try to get more plans for capture Nakano Yurika he should try to ask some students that they're can hunt on Yanderes and capture Nakano Yurika as easily... But it's can be hard to capture Nakano Yurika as well.... Aru Ishido is also an President of Gardening Club, and President of Buraza Town.... He just killed the president and was replaced as him, but he wasn't even worried about being as president he was really confident being president and his lines were: "I will make Buraza Town great again!","Buraza Town will never get poor!","Buraza Town will have a good relationship with Shisuta Town!" Trivia He's originally was an copycat or just remake of Aru Akise from Mirai Nikki the first name was of Aru Akise and the last name was of Aru Akise's voice actor: "Akira Ishida" Aru means "One" in japanse Ishido means "Doctor degree" Japanese version: "ある医師度" Category:Males